<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to prove i'm right; i'll put it in a song by a_miiraculer, clairelutra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975655">to prove i'm right; i'll put it in a song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer'>a_miiraculer</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra'>clairelutra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The abortive musical that never was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to prove i'm right; i'll put it in a song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...ngl, i have no idea why i posted this anywhere in the first place (it all feels like a fever dream) but posted it is and cross-posted it shall be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene set: Marinette, in a tangle with the black umbrella that Adrien had given to her on this day exactly one year ago. Adrien walking down the steps and spying his friend struggling. Nino and Alya, standing by just close enough to watch the ensuing incident.</p>
<p>It was the perfect setting for a musical.</p>
<p>…Sort of.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, musicals required a certain level of psychic communication with both the other participants and the world at large, and, well…</p>
<p>Our stars had no such thing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A hand steadied Marinette out of her umbrella-related struggles, setting her back on her feet and pulling the rim out so she could see again.</p>
<p>She caught her breath and opened her mouth to thank her savior-</p>
<p>Then deja vu blindsided her like a sudden roadside splashing on a rainy day.</p>
<p>The owner of the helping hands revealed himself to be one Adrien Agreste, half-laughing and all-affectionate, rain-damp and warm and glittering in the reflected light—Adonis and Aphrodite and flesh and blood and apple-green eyes glowing against the angry grey sky, and Marinette felt it like an electric shock, tingling from her core to her extremities and everything in-between.</p>
<p>Like a strike of lightning, if you will.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Adrien asked, concerned for his princess and entirely unaware of this thought process.</p>
<p><em>‘SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU’RE TO BLAME—’</em> could be heard in the fog outside of her ears.</p>
<p>Marinette was in distress.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, Alya was in a different kind of distress.</p>
<p>“I can see what’s happening.”</p>
<p>Nino was confused.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Alya slung an arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“And they don’t have a clue!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who?”</em>
</p>
<p>“They’ll fall in love, and here’s the bottom line-”</p>
<p>A crash of thunder interrupted.</p>
<p>Quite rude of it, really.</p>
<p>“We should probably get inside or we’re gonna get sick,” Alya finished, shooting a stink-eye at the darkening sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wasn’t weather supposed to get with the program in musicals?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nino, stooped awkwardly with his girlfriend’s arm putting a crick in his neck as she lead him away, felt a bit… <em>differently</em> about the scene before him.</p>
<p>(Poor Marinette, whose heart could take a laugh like that?)</p>
<p>His mood music for this scene was also a bit different.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mmmmm whacha say~ayy…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Adrien, for his part, saw Marinette with her big blue eyes and awkward, sheepish smile, and heard something else entirely in this moment:</p>
<p>
  <em>'You’re insecure, don’t know what fo-o-or—’</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>…Perhaps it was a good thing Marinette was in no way, shape, or form psychic<em>.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the songs, in order:<br/>Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name<br/>The Lion King - Can You Feel The Love Tonight<br/>Jason Derulo - Whatcha Say (specifically the part that goes with the "mmmm whatcha say" meme)<br/>One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>